Alternative
by cheetar.birkett023
Summary: What if it wasn't just Cybertron that gained the Minicon signal, but also SHIELD from the Marvel universe. Fury has sent some of his agents to find out what is going on. Problem is when they arrive, they to are transformers. Fem!sparkling!Spidey. Other marvel characters as well. TF Armada


**Spiderman/Transformers Armada – Alternative**

What if it wasn't just Cybertron that gained the Minicon signal, but also SHIELD from the Marvel universe. Fury has sent some of his agents to find out what is going on. Problem is when they arrive, they to are transformers. Fem!sparkling!Spidey. Other marvel characters as well. TFArmada

Chapter 1

"Someone please tell what the hell is going on?" Fury swore as everyone ran around trying to figure out what had happened. He just hoped it was Scarlet Witches powers getting out of control again even though he was one of the few that remembered what had caused the reality.

"Sir, it appears as though a warp gate. A loop hole it you will between both time and universes" Dr. Conner's answered looking at his notes. Noticing that Fury confusion or as much confusion as he could from one-eyed human...sorry, bot general. That was another thing to luck into. "It appears sir that we have crossed a border of sorts between realities. Meaning we have crossed into a different reality and possibly a different time. As for what we look like-"

"Our forms have changed into what we would look like in this reality Direct Fury sir" Coulson answered for the doctor before going to the door and disappearing.

"Exactly from what I have gathered so far. We, or our forms, are from Cybertron, their language and years of information. But it appears as there are three different types. Autobots, Decepticons and Minicons. I'm having JARVIS searching the data banks for everyone to update. At least I won't have to explain this to all the simplest brains you have here Fury" Tony said sarcastically ignoring the glares he was getting.

"Hang on a minute. Are you telling me that we have somehow crossed into a different time/universe, and now a completely different being all together" Captain America said still trying to get his head over this.

"Well I don't about you, but I don't think humans here are 60 foot tall robots and can change into a different form." Tony answered not seeing the problem, only thinking about how much time he could experiment on cybernetics he now has at his disposal.

"Enough, this is not the time to thinking about experiments Stark, this is only the first and second problem we have" Fury answered before gesturing for Dr. Conners to continue.

"The young Avengers at the moment is out of commission. Spiderman was working, you know how the kid gets in the lab and two of the team members decided to, if you will. Cause trouble as they had enough of their leader missing their training sessions. One of the failed experiments went of during our crossing into this reality and well...see for yourself"

"What the FUCK?"

* * *

><p>Sometime in the twenty-first century.<p>

"Sorry were late guys, Billy and Fred were instant to buy the latest comics" Alexis said pointing to the boys, all reading the comics

"Comics?" Hotshot asked looking at the tiny shiny book the kids were reading.

"Basically its all about heroes saving the world from villains and aliens" Carlos answered looking up.

"Kinda like you guys only, their war is over or in a different reality. What issue did you guys get?" Fred asked looking at Billy who was still looking.

"Spiderman came back to life, stopping Dr. Ock and finally getting his body back with no one the wiser" Billy answered happily.

"How did he die in the first place?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Dr. Ock swapped bodies with him when he was about to die from Cancer, he thought he managed to wipe spidey from his body but spidey hid himself away in his mind that couldn't be wiped, his subconscious" Billy answered before realising he was at the comic. "Damn it, I need the next issue to find out how spidey does it." **(I don't know if this is what Marvel/Stan Lee is planning, so don't take what I am saying here seriously.)**

Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Hotshot asked as he and the kids entered the command centre, ignoring Starscream's glare as he roughly shoved his wing as he went by. "A mini-con signing?"

"Don't know the signal is to scrambled?" Red Alert answered typing a way at his keyboard. "Starscream, can you-"

"Already doing so, Autobot" Starscream sneered already working at the other computer console. "Done"

"Sir, its..."

* * *

><p>Hey readers, what do you think? This story is the opposite to my other story Arachne asylum.<p> 


End file.
